dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosetta Q
"Like all Rosetta models, QV1819 was designed to be the first point of contact with new species during planetary colonization, learning the culture and language of the indigenous people to avoid any potential conflict with the settlers. Acquiring more personality in her AI than other models, QV1819 began referring to herself solely as Rosetta, and felt that her colonists were bringing 'enlightenment to the savages' -- whether the natives wanted them to or not. Fortunately, she seems to be the only one on board with this idea." Overview Rosetta Q is a very fast melee hero, with abilities that make her stronger in combat against large groups of enemies. Her signature ability is Enlightenator, which gives bonus attack and damage for every enemy in the room, and later abilities can help clear out large groups of weak mobs. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: Sword Device Device Strategy Rosetta is a speedy DPS and pseudo-tank who plays very differently to other heroes. Nearly all of her attack and defense comes from passive skills - Team Spirit! and Danger Junkie provide buffs to herself when near teammates or alone respectively. Her main passive Enlightenator is the core of Rosetta as a character. It has 6 levels and each successive level increases the amount of attack power and defense she gains directly proportional to the number of enemies in the room. There is no limit to the stat increase she gains, it will always be proportional to the population of the room. As such, Rosetta can have by far the highest attack and defense of any hero. However, having massive attack and defense does not make her invincible, and remember she only gets said stats when in the presence of a large number of enemies who likely are all attacking her. Great care needs to be taken with Rosetta whenever in combat, as the times she is most effective are the times she is also vulnerable. Knowing when to retreat is a necessary skill that will be frequently used. Thankfully, she is also one of the fastest characters in the game and can boost her speed further with War Rider, in addition to her capacity to use two devices. This also makes her a fantastic primary scout and crystal runner who can hold her own. As she is so heavily dependent on being in the dangerous room with large waves of enemies to be effective, great care needs to be taken so that Rosetta doesn't die horribly. The fact that her stats change so wildly can make it difficult to know exactly how powerful she is at any given time - you'll often find yourself pausing to check her defense value. Her unique ability Tower of Babble is also extremely dangerous to use - situational awareness is vital as it has the potential to do just as much damage to you as the enemy and end Rosetta's life quickly if not careful. It also harms modules. Story Events Rosetta is currently featured in the following events: *N/A Quotes When found in a dungeon: * “Hieroglyphics? No problem. Cave paintings? Read ‘em like a book. But I don’t really get this whole 'texting' thing." * “The value of diplomacy led by an artificial intelligence is complete objectivity. We always know who the vile, hateful scum really are." * "Really? You call that a language? Please. No subjunctives or declension. End of story." When opening a door: * “Here comes civilization!” * “Ready for a faceful of enlightenment?” When repairing a module: * "Of course I can repair this. But it's so boooring." * "Oh, these crude little modules. It's like talking to football players." When low health: When carrying the crystal: * “Sometimes civilization has to be imposed!” * “This cultural exchange is about to get serious." When riding the elevator: * "I will always have a bad feeling about this." * "Four of us could do some great beach volleyball down here." Notes Rosetta Q was added in the free Organic Matters update on Nov 24, 2015. Category:Hero